In certain applications, electronic components require the mating of several electrical contacts, such as in automotive electrical components. The electronic component includes a connector housing that holds several electrical contacts, while a mating connector housing holds an equal number of electrical contacts. One connector housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other connector housing includes female electrical contacts. As the number of electrical contacts to be mated increases, it becomes difficult to fully join the mating connector housings because of friction between the mating electrical contacts. The connector housings are formed with a mate assist assembly that includes a lever-and-gear system to pull together the connector housings in order to overcome the frictional resistance created by the mating electrical contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,176 discloses an electrical connector which has first and second housings configured to be matable with one another to join electrical contacts. The first and second housings are movable between unmated and mated positions, at which the electrical contacts partially and fully mate, respectively. The electrical connector includes a lever member that engages the first and second housings, moving the first and second housings between the unmated and mated positions. The lever member includes a cam arm having first, second and third gear surfaces. The second housing includes first and second mating posts that are configured to engage the first, second and third gear surfaces at first, second and third distances, respectively, from the rotational axis as the lever member rotates from a first position to a second position to move the first and second housings between the unmated and mated positions. The first, second and third distances are all different.
While the lever member of U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,176 works properly in many situations, the lever member may be improperly rotated from its first position prior to the first and second housings being moved toward their mated positions. This can result in a failed or unstable electrical connection between the contacts of the housings, as the lever member does not properly cooperate with the mating posts to move the first and second housings to the mated position. In addition, if the lever member is improperly moved from its first position, the lever member may improperly engage the mating posts, thereby preventing the first and second housings from being moved to their mated position.
A need remains for a simple and effective latching/locking lever or member and latching/locking system which: can be reliably used over many cycles; ensures that the lever actuated connector is initially properly positioned in a mating connector prior to the lever being moved from an initial position or unmated position to a locked or mated position; ensures that the lever actuated connector remains continuously secured to the mating connector; and/or ensures that the lever actuated connector is not unintentionally moved out of the locked position.